1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with attachments for shoes which provides an air cushion for the foot to provide desirable increased reaction force in use either for simple walking exercises or running. It may be used for long distance runners, joggers in order to reduce the shocks to their skeleton systems from the constant pack built to which they are subjected. Reactive force supplied to the user facilitates and makes it easier to cover distances and decreases the time necessary to walk or run a certain distance. The device of the present invention is an improvement over the prior device disclosed in my prior patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,776 issued Oct. 4, 1988.
2. Prior Art
The device of my prior patent has spherical surface and in the case of plain inflation the lower surface tended to balloon out beyond the point that allowed the user to maintain comfortable balance and at the same time a higher inflation pressure to increase the cushion effect. In addition, to my prior patent, the device is related air cushioned running attachment for shoes.
Of background interest are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,312, Doyle which shows an inflatable shoe sole with annular expanding air pockets each fed by and supplied with air. The plurality of tubes connecting the air cells to the pump assembly at the rear of the shoe. In this case, there is a built in self-contained pneumatic inflation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,009, Davis discloses an inflatable shoe wherein the inflation area is a hollow pneumatic circular tube provided with protective bottom. In this case, the device is currently used more for entertainment since the air inflation is only about a peripheral ring and would certainly be awkward to walk, certainly would be awkward to walk or run with. It is primarily designed for a child for play purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,278, Jeon discloses a mid sole having pillows shock absorbing air bag at the heel section.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,517, Youtz discloses a band attachment for shoes comprising an endless tube elastic material with parallel straight sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,466, Edmond discloses a air boot that is generally round.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,320, Borgeas discloses a cushion sole to be placed in shoes in order to provide comfort for the foot. This is served primarily as a shock absorber.